The Lot
by fixusi
Summary: Elizabeth gets taken by a group known for its violence and torturing methods. They call themselves The Lot. Unable to escape on her own, she needs to sit back, survive the violence and hope that someone finds her and comes to her rescue.
1. Chapter 1

An: So I happened to watch Blacklist (both seasons of it) in a week, and now I have some kind of mental breakdown because holy fuck it is so good. I just couldn't leave Lizzie and Red and all the others at peace until the third season airs, so I wrote this. Heh.

Oh and there aren't lyrics in the next chapters. Just in this one, for some weird reason. Dunno. The chapter looked a bit empty -and way too short- before I added them :)

Warnings: Violence, but nothing too bad in my opinion, and a little cursing.

Also I don't own Blacklist. Sigh. Is this a mandatory thing to write? I think everyone on this site knows that no fanfic writer owns the show/movie/book/whatever they write about. Just a thought.

* * *

 _Running away through the nights so black  
the stars on my shoulder are pulling me back  
_ _Whispers of you ringing through my ears  
_ _trying to forget all the wasted tears  
_ _And all your lies in your blue eyes_

The musc was blasting through her headphones. It was a slow song that made her tear up every time she listened to it because it reminded her of Tom, but she just couldn't stop playing it.

Lizzie was running through the dark streets. It had become her hobby - living in motels was emotionally exhausting, but as much as she hated to admit it, she knew she needed an apartment. Still, the memory of Tom was too clear in her mind, and it was painful even to consider buying an apartment if Tom wasn't sharing it with her.

 _another day goes by  
_ _and all I can say is  
_ _I wish I could forget you_

And that was right. She wanted to forget Tom - as it was sung in the song, she wanted to forget it all. The lies, _hell_ , destroying her life. Making her believe he truly loved her, that he was the one.. and then, blam. It hadn't been real. None of it had been. It had been a job. Nothing more than that.

 _But you keep coming back_

Elizabeth wiped away a tear that had fallen onto her cheek, never slowing down her pace. Just run, she told herself, run away from it and eventually it'll be okay.

 _You're running away through the nights so black  
_ _the stars on your shoulder are pulling you back  
_ _maybe you can forget but I just can't_

Fuck Tom, she though to herself. He played you. He was your biggest failure. You are a profiler, for God's sake. Just... forget him. He's gone. He's not coming back into your life.

A smile rose on her cheeks; exactly. He's not coming-

Lizzie cried out as someone suddenly grabbed her from the behind, and before she could even react she was being pulled back. Instinctively she kicked out, lashing out to whoever was attacking her, but only managed to do little. A grunt echoed out and she was being thrown into something, her headphones flying to the ground, her head hitting something a bit too hard-

and then all she could hear was the silent music from her headphones which probably lay somewhere close to her,

 _I see the lights on the city streets  
_ _I'm wide awake while the world still sleeps_

and in a few seconds the only thing she could feel was the darkness that engulfed her.

* * *

So, what do you think? Leave a review if you got time c: that would help me out a lot!


	2. Chapter 2

_An: Wooo, you guys are awesome c: thanks for the nice reviews! I haven't written in a few months, so it was really pleasantly surprising to see I haven't gotten completely rusty :)_

 _But anyways. With this chapter I actually realized how neutral Reddington is most of the time. It's a bit hard to write a person who has that little expressions! Like naturally there are exceptions (like in Madeline Pratt, hahah) but I hope I did alright._

* * *

"What do you mean agent Keen hasn't been reached?" Cooper asked, narrowing his eyes as he looked at two members of his task force, Ressler and Navabi. "It's been three hours since she was meant to be here!"

Ressler inhaled and quickly glanced at Navabi, who returned the gaze, before turning back to Cooper. "We tried to reach her by her cell, but she didn't answer any of our calls and still hasn't called back."

"I understand", Cooper said. "Have you told Reddington of this?"

Navabi shook her head. "No, we didn't think contacting him was necessary."

Nodding in approval, Cooper sighed. "We should keep it that way for now. She has probably slept in, but if we don't hear of her within the hour, you two will go check her apartment or where in the hell she lives nowadays. Tell Aram to help if necessary."

"Yes, sir", Ressler said, leaving the office just behind Navabi. As the door closed behind them, he turned to her, raising his other eyebrow. He was suspicious - this gut feeling he had come to trust was telling him something was wrong, and even though he didn't want to admit it, he believed that his partner actually might be in trouble. "You know that Keen is never late."

Navabi simply shrugged, eyeing Ressler. "Everyone sleeps in every once in a while. I'm sure she's okay."

Sighing, Ressler hung his head. "I hope you're right. In the mean time, though, we have a shitton of paper work due tomorrow."

xx

The first thing she heard when she came to was the sound of rain. Her whole body was heavy, in some weird way, and her head was unclear in every possible way; but the sound of the drops of water hitting a window or something of the kind rang clearly in her ears.

A small smile spread on her lips. Some of her best memories had happened during rainy days - when it had been raining hard, Sam and she had had a lovely day inside. They had always done something different; once they built a huge fort and spent the day in it, eating all kinds of goods while reading a book she loved or playing games she enjoyed. Another time they used the rainy day to paint and draw and just _do_ stuff with their hands. Lizzie still had a painting she had made of her and Sam during that day.

As Lizzie slowly fell asleep again, the smile still on her lips, she hoped she would dream of one of those days.

Some time later -she had no idea how long she had slept- she came around again, this time better. The rain hadn't seized, in fact it was louder now, and she swore she could hear thunder somewhere in the distance. But this time she didn't focus on the rain, no, this time she could think well enough to remember what had happened, and so she sprung up on the bed she was lying on.

First she looked down at herself -like people often do- and noticed how she was wearing nothing but her underwear. Narrowing her eyes as she stared at her bare body, she couldn't help but wonder _why the fuck_ was she practically naked. The thought of someone groping her while she was unconscious entered her mind but she quickly forced it to disappear - whoever these people were probably weren't there for sexually assaulting her. Rapists didn't abduct their victims the way she had been taken, actually, rapists only rarely abducted anyone. The victims were lured to come with them or the assaulter broke into the victim's home.. so no. They probably weren't there for her body.

That being thought of, she looked around herself.

What she saw wasn't pretty. It was the opposite of everything pretty represents - the room she was held in was small, maybe three meters wide and long. Its walls were concrete, hard and grey but smudged black from place to place, and only one small, barred window decorated them. The floor was no different, grey concrete with nothing to make it look nicer, not even a worn out rug. Besides the relatively new looking bed, there was nothing in the room but a door.

The door was metallic and it had no handle on the room's side. She was trapped.

 _Shit,_ she thought, getting up on her feet but regretting it the second her hand left the bed and all the support was gone. Her legs buckled underneath her and she fell back, grabbing the edge bed just in time to stop herself from hitting the side of the it. Whatever they had done to her, it must have involved some kinds of drugs to keep her unconscious.

Grimacing, she sat on the edge of the bed again. Not coming up with anything else, she opened her mouth.

"Hello?" she spoke loudly, "Is anyone there?"

She was actually surprised when the door was suddenly yanked open. Quickly pulling the blanket to cover her body with, Lizzie looked at the comer, a man in his late 30's. He had dark, thinning hair and deep set brown eyes that were so dark they seemed almost black in color. His nose was slightly crooked to the right, and it looked like it had been broken many times. He was tall but quite slim, and he was wearing a white button-up without a tie, and loose jeans. If it had been any other situation, Elizabeth could have found him somewhat attractive.

"Who the hell are you, and why am I here?" Lizzie asked grimly, standing up again, grateful that now her legs were cooperating a little better. Not giving the man time to answer, she continued; "I'm a federal agent, so you might want to think twice about thi-"

"I know who you are, agent Keen", the man said, interrupting Lizzie. "Very well, to be frank. We did our homework on you."

Staring at the man, Lizzie narrowed her eyes. "Why am I here?"

The man shrugged, smirking. "We have no personal grudge against you, agent Keen. Think of yourself as a piece of a puzzle, the one piece that makes you realize, 'Aha! This is how I can make this whole - this is how I can win this game'."

"You're using me?" Lizzie asked, raising her other eyebrow. "For what?"

"You'll see", the man said, the smirk still on his thin lips. Something in him made Lizzie want to rip his whole face off. "It shouldn't be long until someone more qualified comes in to take you. I suggest you don't put up a huge fight, because that will just make the whole situation a lot harder for everyone. You're not able to escape anyways, so why make your stay even harder than it will be?"

Yup, Lizzie definitely wanted to rip his face off.

"What do you mean?" she asked, and the man simply flashed her a one last smile before turning away and starting to leave the room. "Hey! Let me go!" she yelled after him, walking towards him. "Stop!"

But the man was gone and the door was slammed shut so it almost hit her face, but thankfully not. Groaning, Elizabeth turned around and went back to her bed to think of a plan.

xx

"And when exactly did you plan on informing me of this situation?"

Ressler spun around only to see Reddington walking out of the elevator with his right hand guy Dembe. He looked pissed, to say at the least.

"I-"

"No, agent Ressler", Reddington cut him off, walking through the hall to him. "I have been trying to reach Elizabeth for quite a few times now. When she first didn't pick up, I wasn't surprised. She seems to be fairly mad at me. But for four hours?"

Reddington's voice was somewhat accusing, which Ressler found annoying. They had just been about to go to the motel and search Lizzie's room, they had been doing _something_ until Reddington had walked in and interrupted their work with his pointless accusations.

"Amar is working on locating her phone as we speak", Ressler said, looking Reddington dead in the eye. "We've got this under control."

"I believe you do not", Reddington replied, his voice as cold as his stare. "I got my people to locate her phone an hour ago. They _couldn't_. That only means one thing, that her phone is broken."

"Or they just lacked the skill", Navabi commented from where she sat by her desk. "That could be possible as well."

Reddington turned to face the female agent, his look just as cold but at the same time, a bit amused. It was funny how he could look so many different things at once and sometimes nothing at all.

"I doubt that is the case, agent Navabi", he said. "This man once located a phone that had been fallen in the ocean. If the SIM card is intact, he'll locate any mobile device. This means one of two things; either Keen has been sloppy and broken her phone, or she has been abducted and the abductors have been smart enough to break her phone. Sadly, I don't believe the first one is the case."

Narrowing his eyes, Ressler stared at Reddington. "So what are you suggesting?"

"Oh, I'm not suggesting anything", Reddington said, taking a step back. "I know."

"And what do you know?" Navabi asked, now leaning forward in her chair, looking interested in a cautious way. They all knew Reddington wasn't trustworthy, and surprisingly, when it came to Elizabeth he did everything he could to keep her safe. More often than sometimes that surely meant lying, but in cases like this..

Raymond smiled. "Have you ever heard of a man named Rinaldo Cruz?"

Both of the agents - and Aram - shook their heads.

"Mr. Cruz is a talent in his line of work. I'm not surprised that you don't know of him, as he prefers to lay low - but in order to find Elizabeth, you need to find Rinaldo Cruz", Reddington spoke, ducking his head just a little. "He is an expert in moving people around without being seen. He works for the highest bidder, smuggling people in and out or inside of the country, sometimes involving himself in a bit nastier business as well."

"Nastier?" Navabi asked. "Nastier how?"

"Oh, you know", Raymond said, flashing a little smile. "Sex trafficking, human slaves, people for auctions.. you name it and he's probably done it."

"And this will help us find Keen how?" Ressler asked, raising his other eyebrow. "How would he know anything about Keen's disappearance?"

Reddington looked at Ressler, his face unreadable. "I believe that at the moment, Mr. Cruz is working for a group called The Lot. Unfortunately, you won't be able to find The Lot without an insider help."

"And The Lot kidnapped Keen?" Ressler asked with a snort. "Why would they do that?"

Raymond smirked and looked at Ressler. "We do not have time for this - not yet. If I am right and The Lot has taken Lizzie, we need to act fast. The Lot is known for its violent acts of all sorts from torture to incineration, as well as burying people alive. This is not the fate I would have for her. Right now you need to find Rinaldo Cruz."

xx

"Rinaldo Cruz", Ressler began, a picture of the man on the screen behind him. "He's 33 years old. Unemployed, no wife, no kids, no apartment on his name, not even a credit card. The guy would practically be a ghost if it wasn't for an arrest made the time he was 19 years old."

Assistant Director Cooper and agent Navabi stood close, listening to Ressler. He had done the research with Aram, so the two others were still to be told.

"He was arrested for drunk driving. Spent three nights in jail", Ressler explained. "After that he begun working at a fast food restaurant, but got fired after three months. Then he spent two years working on various construction sites, and after that six as a truck driver."

"Maybe that was when he figured out he could make better money by moving people around illegally", Navabi commented, receiving a nod from Ressler.

"That is what I believe", he said. "After he quit his work, he sold his apartment and froze all of his cards, and since then he has been under our radar."

Cooper stood up, giving Ressler a firm, pleased nod. "Good work, agent Ressler. Navabi, go to Keen's apartment and see if you can find anything useful. Ressler, go talk to Cruz's former boss, whoever owned the trucker company back then. And you, Aram, call out to someone who can age the arrest photo of Cruz. We might find that handy."

"Yes, sir", Ressler said, walking over to Navabi as Cooper left to his office and Aram picked up the phone to call that someone. "So, you worried yet?"

"Not so", Navabi answered and together they started to walk towards the elevator. "I mean, Keen is good. She can take her of herself."

Ressler sighed, scratching his head as they walked into the elevator. He was uncomfortable, and the gut feeling he had wasn't going away - he was worried, even though she knew Navabi was right. Keen _was_ good, he had no doubt of it, and she could take care of herself. But he also acknowledged that sometimes the bad guys were better than them.

The sun was shining bright on them as they walked outside and hopped into the car.


	3. Chapter 3

_An: Wooo, I'm seriously so happy you like this fic! A huge thanks to the guests, whom I can't reply to personally. All the reviews just bring a huge smile on my face c:_

* * *

"I need to know about The Lot", Reddington said as he sat down onto the soft, old chair in Wells' apartment. As a reply Richard Wells grunted something Raymond didn't understand, and so he leaned forward. "I understand that speaking of them is risky, but I need to know everything about them."

"I've known you for nineteen years, and we have both done a great deal of favors to each other, but this... I can't, Raymond", Richard Wells replied, looking a bit sorry.

They were sitting across from each other in the spacy living room of Richard's. It was expensively decorated, old but good furniture placed around the room. Shelves full of books collecting dust filled the walls - Richard's eyes were getting worse by the day so he no longer read - alongside with huge windows giving the room some natural light. Two doors led out of the room, another one into the hallway and another one into the dining room. All put together, the room was beautiful.

For a moment Reddington just stared at the old man. When they had first met, Richard had taught Reddington a great deal about torturing someone in the best possible way - minimum injuries but maximum pain - but now the man was getting old, he was forgetting things, losing his mobility.. He had had a thick, brown hair and bushy, brown eyebrows, but what was left of his hair was this thin, white layer of hair on the temples of his head, and even his eyebrows seemed to have fallen out.

It was funny how so much had changed since their first meeting.

"I know, Richard, but this is not about me", Reddington said, leaning back again. "A good friend of mine has been taken, and I have a reason to believe The Lot was behind it. I need to find her before she gets hurt."

Richard's wrinkly face changed from annoyed to curious, and he grinned. "A she, huh?"

"Exactly", Raymond replied.

"And why do you believe she was taken by The Lot?" Richard asked, raising his other eyebrow.

Reddington took a moment to answer. "The Lot was in concact with me a couple of days ago. They had a business proposal, which I immediately turned down because of their reputation", he told the old man, eyeing him. Raymond didn't want to admit it, but he _knew_ they'd taken Lizzie because of him, and now she was going to pay the price.

Nodding, Richard ducked his head for a second. "Mm. Whoever is leading the group nowadays is just like their father was. Dangerous. Short-sighted. Unpredictable. I guess you pissed him off real bad by turning the offer down. He knows he can't get directly to you, so he's using this girl as a way to hurt you."

"And that is exactly why I need to find her", Reddington said.

"Red, always loyal to those loyal to him", Richard chuckled, shaking his head just a little. "It's gonna get you in trouble some day, my boy. Sometimes you just have to let people deal with stuff on their own."

To that, Reddington didn't bother to answer. What he did was no concern of Richard's, no matter how well they knew each other. And so, silence fell on them, and the two men just simply eyed each other.

Finally Richard sighed. "When was she taken?" he asked, leaning forward in his chair opposite from Raymond.

"She was last seen around twelve last night", Raymond told. He had visited the motel immediately when Lizzie hasn't answered his calls, asked around and searched her motel room. "That's all I know."

The old man shook his head. "That ain't good, Red. If she has already been in their custody for hours.. they tend to start immediately when their prisoners wake up."

"Tell me everything", Reddington said, narrowing his eyes. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know everything the man knew, but in order to get to know his enemy, he needed to. He knew that. The first rule of doing a bit nastier business was to know what you were up against, and this case was no different.

xx

Elizabeth had gone through the whole room by the time the door was opened again - she had found nothing to use as a weapon, and the bars in front of the window couldn't be pulled off. She was defendless and half naked as well as kept as a hostage. She almost laughed at herself for weeping over Tom now. That was nothing compared to this - and what was surely about to come.

As another man entered the room, Elizabeth quickly took in his face. Ugly mustache below an overgrown potato you were supposed to call a nose, small eyes and greasy hair but a relatively good body. He seemed to have some muscles, which really was weird - I mean, his _face._ Ew.

"Turn around", the man said, his voice low and unpleasant, and somewhat bored. Lizzie only stared at him as a reply - no way in hell she would surrender without a fight of some kind, whatever she could pull off.

"I won't be asking you twice", the man continued, his eyes narrowing on Elizabeth, who stood there with only the blanket covering her body. "Do it now."

"Go to hell", Elizabeth spat, taking a step back. "You and all of your buddies."

The man took a step closer to Lizzie, so that was when she acted. She ran straight into the man, pushing her with all her might as their bodies hit each other so the man yelped and took a couple of steps backward to stay upright, his back hitting the concrete wall behind him. Lizzie then took the opportunity to go for the door, but before she could reach it, the man had a fistful of her hair inside of his hand and Lizzie was roughly pulled back.

She let out a yell as she was thrown to the ground, the floor scraping her arms unpleasantly. In a second the man had sent his foot crashing to her side, and Elizabeth cried out, twisting away from the man just in time to dodge another kick.

Jumping to her feet, the blanket fell but she couldn't stop to pick it up - instead she charged at the man again, intending on hitting his jaw as hard as she could, but failing miserably as the man moved aside and grabbed Elizabeth by her shoulders, throwing her onto the ground again.

Lizzie gasped as the concrete scraped her back hard, and before she could act the man was sitting on top of her, his knees pinning Elizabeth's arms down.

"Get off of me!" Elizabeth screamed, trashing underneath his heavy body as much as she could - so practically not at all.

"I think not", the man spat, reaching for the pocket of his loose trousers, pulling out duct tape. Despite Lizzie's efforts to stop him, the man was able to tape her wrists together so hard she could barely move her thumbs. And so she was led out of the room, her hands taped together and nothing to cover her body up with.

The hallway they came into as they left the room was pretty much how Keen had imagined. Metallic doors on both sides of the hallway, each one with a different number on them. At the end of the hallway there was a door, and as they walked through it, they came to another hallway pointing to a different direction than the first one so the building - as Lizzie knew it - looked like T sideways.

In that hallway all Lizzie saw was more doors, but nicer this time. They were made of wood, like normal doors usually were. Still, she knew that whatever door they went through, all it would offer behind it was more misery and pain.

"Where the hell are you leading me?" Elizabeth asked, glaring at the man pulling her, but he didn't bother to answer. Groaning, Lizzie focused on the building again - if she found anything to help her know where she was, maybe she could do something useful with that information.

By the time they came to a door the man opened, she had found nothing useful. The man pushed the door open and shoved Elizabeth inside, where she was greeted with three more men and one woman - all dressed in white button-ups. Maybe that was their thing.

"Oh, you're here. Finally", said one of the men, the same man Lizzie had first seen. "I hope you didn't cause Ron too much trouble."

Lizzie guessed that Ron was the name of the man who had brought her here, so she shook her head. "Nah. Just a bit. Now that I know his name, would you mind introducing yourselves? I'd hate not to know the names of the people who are going to hurt me."

The man laughed, nodding. "You've made a good point, agent Keen. My name is Oli. These two men right next to me are Benjamin and Christian, and my lovely friend right here is Natalie."

Lizzie looked at the other people. The two men were probably brothers - they both had green eyes and blond hair, and they were about the same height. The woman, Natalie, looked a bit russian with her dark hair and dark eyes. She was quite small in every way, which was odd - what was a little woman like she doing with such people?

Then she focused on the room. It was like hers - concrete walls and floors, barred windows - but bigger. In the middle of it stood a chair and a chain from the high ceiling, and by the wall on the right from Lizzie was a big table covered with a blue plastic looking fabric. Apart from that the room was empty.

"I want to know why I'm here", Lizzie said, glaring at Oli. "I don't know you, and I certainly haven't done anything to you. So why am I here?"

Oli laughed again. "As I told you, you are not the reason nor the cause."

Narrowing her eyes, Lizzie didn't reply. What the hell?

"Should we get going?" asked one of the two other men - Christian. Oli looked at him, and his expression changed to joyful. Elizabeth glanced at the chain and the chair, and gulped. Shit.

"Oh, indeed!" Oli laughed and looked at Ron. "Would you mind?"

Elizabeth was grabbed again, but this time she put up a bigger fight. "No, don't!" she cried out and kicked out to Ron, managing to kick his knee hard enough for him to yell and let go of her. Quickly she ran to the door, but found it locked - and immediately as she let go of the handle, she was pulled back again. "No!" she screamed as she was lifted into the air just a little by someone and carried to the chain.

The chain was pulled underneath the tape holding her wrists together and then up again before being secured to another loop of the chain. Lizzie was let to the ground again by that someone whose face she just now saw - Christian - but not for long. The chain's other end was pulled down and she was lifted up until she couldn't reach the floor anymore.

She grunted as all of her weight was practically held by her wrists - it was a straining pain, the annoying achy kind that didn't go away or lessen over time, but it was bearable. She was thankful for the few pounds she had lost by jogging.

"So, agent Keen", Oli spoke, and Elizabeth opened her eyes she hadn't realized she'd shut to look at him. "We're about to start. But, if you don't mind, I'll put this here", he continued and pulled out a video camera, laying it on the chair so that all it filmed was Lizzie. "We would like to watch this some time later, and maybe show it some good friends.. you know, stuff for movie nights", he said with a laughter. "Oh Keen. We're gonna have so much fun watching you scream."

xx

Ressler walked out of the constuction site, pulling his phone from his pocket, dialing a number. As he waited for Cooper to pick up, he couldn't stop his thoughts from wandering. Reddington had told them that The Lot was behind Lizzie's disappearance, and they couldn't find The Lot without finding Rinaldo Cruz first. What if they never found Rinaldo Cruz? The former boss of his hadn't heard of him in almost six years, he hadn't even remembered the guy well, but thankfully-

"Cooper."

Agent Ressler let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Hey, it's Ressler. Just came from talking with the old boss."

He could hear Cooper shifting on his creaky chair. "Did you find out anything useful?"

"I'm not sure yet", Ressler said. "He did tell me that Cruz used to complain about his girlfriend - how she made his life a living hell, stuff like that. The boss only remembered a first name, Emilia." He crossed the parking lot and sat into the car, not starting it yet. "I was thinking that maybe Aram could find this Emilia, maybe she's in his records somewhere."

"I'll tell him to do that", Cooper said, and Ressler could practically see how he nodded to the phone. "Meanwhile, agent Navabi just informed me of the room. There was nothing out of the ordinary in her motel room, so she was most likely taken outside. Agent Navabi talked to the clerk and found out that Keen had left for a jog around twelve last night."

"So if she was jogging, there might be security camera pictures of the attack", Ressler said, leaning back in the chair. "I'll meet up with Navabi and see what might be the smartest way to have a jog near her motel, and inform Aram of it as soon as we have a guess."

"Good", Cooper said and ended the call. Ressler sighed and dialed Navabi's number, finally starting the car.

xx

Reddington sat in the chair, finding himself unable to mutter a word. He had heard the stories of The Lot, what they did to the people they took, but the truth.. he had to find Lizzie.

"I hope I didn't upset you", Richard said, taking a sip from his green tea. "The truth is what it is, and I am sorry your friend is going to go through it."

Nodding, Raymond stood up. "Thank you, Richard."

The old man waved his hand, shaking his head. "Don't mention it. Just know that you owe me for that - those were secrets, all of them."

"Whatever you need, just let Dembe know", Reddington replied, picking up his hat from the coffee table. "Unfortunately, I must leave. I'm sure Dembe is growing rather bored in the car, I've had him wait for quite a while."

"Tell him I said hi", Richard said, standing up on his shaky legs. "How is Dembe nowadays?"

"The same", Raymond replied, placing the hat on his head. "And I'll make sure to do that."

As he walked out of the building, only one thought kept going around in his head - whatever it takes, find Liz. The anger and worry inside of him mixed into this fuel that kept him going, and he wasn't going to stop until he found the man responsible of Lizzie's abduction and whatever they did to her. He wasn't going to let the FBI find her first, as they would simply arrest The Lot, no, he was going to find Lizzy with the help of the FBI, go there alone and kill the one responsible of it all, whoever he was. He would do every single thing to him that he had done to Lizzy, and then he would put him out of his misery like he was a dog.

That was what he was going to do.


End file.
